Childhood Love
by my-forgotten-rose
Summary: A child captures the heart of a noble to be Kuchiki, how does their relationship become more than just friendship? Byakuya x OC Rated M for safty and most likely later chapters.
1. Meet Rie

Hello, it's me again. In my new story in 'Childhood love'

___________________________________________________________________________

A child ran thru the halls of the shinigami academy, her long silver/white hair flowed behind her. Her giggling sounded throughout the halls, the little girl did not notice the steps when she turned the corner she ran into a body.

The child looked up, she saw a boy a lot older than her, she guessed around her brothers age. She smiled and laughed "Sorry mister" she said in her cute child like voice. The boy got up, his eyes a steel grey, not happy nor smiling. This scared the little girl.

Soon she heard her name being shouted "RIE! RIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!YOU'R IN BIG TROUBLE LITTLE MISS" soon a upper classmen boy came running down the same hall the girl had bumped into the other boy. "There you are Rie, I was looking all over for you-" he was cut off by the girl scrambling to her feet then hugging his leg and peeking out from behind his leg .

"Shun nii-san, he scares me" she said.

The other boy stood, and brushed off the dirt from the fall "Is this your sister Shunsui-sempai?" asked the boy. He looked at the girl with the same annoyance in his voice.

Shunsui shook his head "No, hes-" Shusui was once again cut off but this time by his long time best friend.

"I heard little Rie is here, tell me is she okay?" came an almost frightened male's voice, soon Jushiro was standing next to Byakuya.

SHIRO- NII-SAMA!" came the girls happy voice yell as she then launched herself at the silver/white haired upper classman. "Mama said I could come visit you" she said, now happily settled in Jushiro's arms. Then pointing her small fingers at the boy said "And he is mean" she said, with a small frown.

"Who? Kuchiki-san?" Jushiro asked, he had admit, even if he was an under classman he did give people icy glares. "Now, now, don't be like that, he's not all that bad. Say your sorry Rie" Jushiro said while scolding his little sister.

The little girl's big brown eyes then looked at the cold steel one's "But I did" she whined, scared to say it again.

"Say it again" Jushiro said.

Once again the little girl looked back at the boy, now that she was eye level with him, she could see his hair was tied back into a pony tail "I like your hair mister" she chimed.

"Rie" Jushiro's warning laced with authority.

She could not get around this one, and she knew it. She sighed "Sorry mister, I didn't mean to run into you" she said. Jushiro then set his little sister down.

"Byakuya Kuchiki meet my little sister Rie Ukitake." Jushiro then introduced the two.

Rie did a small curtsy for Byakuya "Pleased to meet you Kuchiki-san" the little girl said.

The boy merely nodded and then turned and left.

"Gee I wonder what got into Kuchiki-san" Shinsui said.

Jushiro then got down onto his knees "Rie you know it's dangerous to run around here, now I need you to play in the courtyard for one more class ok?" he asked. The courtyard could be seen from the window that he sat next to.

Rie nodded as she then followed her big brother to the courtyard, he gave her a kiss good bye and promised that he would be out soon to take her back home.

The little girl was quickly engrossed by everything around her, the sakura tree gave her much enjoyment as the petals fell off, then she found a stick and drew pictures in the dirt. She was not aware of a certain black haired steel colored eyes boy watching her. She began to sing.

You're my Honeybunch, SugarplumPumpy-umpy-umpkin,  
You're my Sweetie PieYou're my Cuppycake, GumdropSnoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye  
And I love you so and I want you to know  
That I'll always be right here  
And I love to sing sweet songs to you  
Because you are so dear!

The girl sang loud and proud, she even made it up on her own! She continued to draw in the group.

The boy named Byakuya kept a silent watch over the girl, he knew her brother was already keeping watch over here…but he saw no reason to add extra protection. He was intrigued by this little girl. When he saw the first of the students leave he slipped out unnoticed.

-skip a few days later-

Byakuya found himself in front of the Ukitake home, it was not as big as his own home but it was big enough. He knocked on the front door.

"It must be Kuchiki-san, ill show him in" Buyakuya distinguished the voice as Jushiro's voice. Byakuya stepped back to allow Jushiro to let him in.

As soon as the door opened Jushiro smiled "Welcome Kuchiki-san, we have been waiting for you. I must caution you. You have to be quiet till we get outside, my mother is putting Rie to sleep" Jushiro told him.

Byakuya nodded as he then stepped into the home, it has a welcoming feeling to it. He let a small smile grace his lips, for a second he forgot why he was even there.

"Well c'mon Shunsui is waiting for us outside, now we have to be very quite we are going down the hall where my mother is putting Rie to sleep" he said then almost making no sound traveled down the hall. Byakuya followed after him.

He saw a door open and a person gently singing, when they came close to it Byakuya stopped and peered into the room, it was dark in there but he could make out a maroon tint to the room, he stayed quite as he watched a woman with black hair sing to Rie who was snug in her blankets, he continued to watch as the woman sang

You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear, How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away The other night, dear, As I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken And I hung my head and cried.

Byakuya could vaguely remember his own parents singing that to him when he was a child, a smile crept up his mouth as he watched the precious site before him.

He looked over to his side a little, there accompanying him was Jushiro himself "My mother is the only one who can put little Rie to sleep, it's beautiful to watch this sacred bonding" He said.

Byakuya nodded gently and then went back to watching the two.

You are my sunshine, My only sunshine.  
You make me happy When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear, How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

Soon the little girl was asleep, the mother smiled and brushed the stray hairs from her little girls face and then kissed her forehead "sleep well my little one" she said, then she looked up at the boys and smiled "shh" she said gently then stood up and then proceeded to leave the room, and gently shutting the door behind her "I do not want any loud noises coming from you three, if Rie wakes up you three are in a heap of trouble you hear me?" she asked.

Byakuya nodded "You have my word ma'am" he replied.

Jushiro nodded and then went back to leading Byakuya to the back of the home where the training ground was.

"Shinsui we are here, sorry it took long" Jushiro said with a nervous smile.

Shinsui just shrugged it off "Okay ready? Old-man Yama wants us to do well…"

The day seemed to go on, Byakuya could not really concentrate on anything his superiors said, the song kept playing again and again in his head.

He was so focused on the song and trying not to get hit (for all three of them were sparring) that he did not notice the child creeping up behind him.

Soon he was on the floor, in bewilderment crossed his face. Till he heard a child's laughter "I got you ByaBya-san" the girl chimed. Her giggling smile brought another rare smile to Byakuya's lips.

"My, my what an odd sight to see, I come over here expecting to spar with either Jushiro or Shinsui and here I find little Bykuya on the ground with my little sister sitting on him" called a female voice.

Little Rie jumped up from Byakuya's back and ran over to the girl "Youri-onii-chan!" she exclaimed, then looked to her left a little and saw a blond headed boy "And Kisu-nii-san!" once again the girl exclaimed.

"Yea, kiddo we came to say hey and do a little sparring but we see that your…"Yoruichi's voice trailed off.

Rie suddenly broke down into tears "Please don't leave!" she sobbed.

Kisuke smiled as he then scooped the little girl up "Why don't you want us to leave?" he asked.

"Cause all my friends are here!" Rie replied happily, then hugged Kisuke.

Byakuya felt a growl well up in his throat, but he did not let it be heard, for he had no claim on her, none at all…and she was just a child. He wanted to be called -nii-san as well. "Well I must go, it was…fun….to hang out with you guys. I will see you-" he was going to say Monday when Rie interrupted him.

"Tomorrow!" Rie said with a smile "Please" she begged, her big brown eyes worked like magic on the Kuchiki.

"If that is what you wish" he replied, "I will come back tomorrow" he said.

Jushiro smiled "Okay, Shunsui will be here as well" he said "I'll see you out" he said.

Before Byakuya could leave he noticed that Rie held onto his leg "Something the matter Rie-chan?" he asked.

She motioned for him to get down to her level. He did so by kneeling on one knee. He did not expect to feel soft lips press against his cheek. His eyes grew wide as he then noticed what was happening. Soon the innocent kiss was over, Rie backed away a few steps and his her hands behind her back and she leaned back on her heels, her own cheeks were tinted a slight pink "Bye-bye ByaBya-chan" she said embarrassed.

Byakuya then stood up, his cheeks tainted a slightly deeper pink, he could not reply he was speechless he could only swallow his own spit.

Everybody held their breaths, the couldn't laugh or speak. Jushiro was the first one to snap out of their trance like state "Well, we will see you tomorrow" he said.

Byakuya nodded "Yea" was his response.

Jushiro led Byakuya thru the hallway again and back to the front "It was fun having you here, I will see you tomorrow?" Jushiro asked.

Byakuya's eyes looked up to Jushiro's eyes and nodded "Yes, I will come at twelve" he replied, then he was off, using flash step.

Little did Byakuya Kuchiki, he was just wrapped around Rie's fingers and he wouldn't mind it one bit


	2. the next day

Hey peeps! Well finals have been a blast, now coming up is retreat which I will not be going so five days off woot woot! And that cuppy cake song was originally sung by Amy which was at age three. She was so cute 3

Watch and see for yourself .com/watch?v=12Z6pWhM6TA

And this chapter you may or may not hate me lol

_____________________________________________________________________

Byakuya found himself in front of the Ukitake complex again. Sighing he rapped on the front door. He was like he said 12 sharp. He could hear the loud pitter patter of feet, his heart did an summersault as he shifted his weight to the other foot. Soon the big door was swung open by a four year old, silver haired girl "ByaBya-Chan! You came! I told Shiro-nii-san that you would come" she said happily. She then tugged on Byakuya's pant leg "C'mon Shiro-nii-san and Shun-nii-san are here as well" she said.

Byakuya found himself being drug by a child, not that he minded. He passed the kitchen where a pleasant aroma waffled through the house. He looked to the left to see a raven haired woman working, she looked up; her sharp green eyes piercing right into his soul. He could vaguely remember that was Rie's mother.

The woman stood and quickly crossed the space to where her little girl was. "Rie-chan where are you going with Kuchiki-san?" she asked the little girl and plucked her child up from the floor and cradling her in her motherly arms.

"I was gonna show ByaBya-chan to Shiro-nii-san and Shun-nii-san" she replied. Hugging her mother she smiled "And I was going to show him my dollies" she said.

Byakuya smiled gently "Thank you Rie-chan, but I think I can follow your brother's reiatsu" he told her. He watched as her eyes get big and round.

"What's reiatsu?" she asked, she was curious now. Rie's mothen shot him a glance, telling him to chose his words carefully.

Shifting a little he cleared his throat "It's your brother's power" he said. "We all have it, I can even feel your little Rie-chan" he said with a gentle smile. Rie smiled back at him. "Well I will take my leave now" he said to clear the awkward silence. He then was about to leave when he felt some impressive reiatsu. Glancing back he saw a silver haired shinagami enter the household.

The shinagami sighed as he placed his zanpakuto by a wall "Honey I am home" he said with a smile, he looked like an elder Jushiro. "Yamamoto-taicho told us about what he wants to do once our boy graduates the shinagami academy" he said. Mrs. Ukitake moved over to her husband, and taking Rie along with her.

Byakuya did not like that but did not act on such. He saw that Mr. Ukitake's silver hair was an almost white, while Rie's hair was a dark silver. He stood there silently.

"Honey we have a guest. Say hello to Kuchiki-san" Rie's mother said. Rie reluctantly hugged her dad, thankfully nobody saw.

Old Ukitake looked up to see Byakuya "Kichiki-san, what a pleasure" he said. Then walking over to Byakuya he let his hand out to shake "Please do tell me what are the honors of having you in our humble home?"

Byakuya gently shook with old Ukitake "The pleasure is all mine" Byakuya said, while they were shaking Byakuya let his power surge, he was going to let this man that he was no boy to be underestimated.

"I asked ByaBya-chan to come daddy" Rie said happily.

Old Ukitake shot his wife a glare when the younger of the Ukitake family talked. His wife ducked down and scurried off with her little girl. Turing back to Byakuya he chuckled "Sorry my daughter interrupted you" he said.

Byakuya clutched the old Ukitake hand a little stronger "No, it is fine. I was just saying that you have such a lovely home" he said, he could feel his self-control starting to fall. He did not like old Ukitake doing that to…_his_ Rie. His eyes widened slightly at the realization that he had claimed Rie.

Suddenly Rie came running into the room where the two were "ByaBya-chan! ByaBya-chan!" Rie called to gain Byakuya's attention.

Byakuya instantly looked down "Hm?" he replied.

"ByaBya-chan, can you take Rie somewhere cool?" she asked him.

"It is up to your parents" He replied, almost daring old Ukitake to oppose him. Much to his liking, yet not showing it, her father agreed.

"Do what you want. I do not care" He almost growled. Byakuya shot him an icy glare that thankfully was not received.

Rie smiled happily as she then tugged on Byakuya's kimono bottom "C'mon I knows a cool place that I wanna visit" Rie said.

"Before you go out Rie change into more warmer clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold now" Old Ukitake said.

Rie nodded as she then went to her room to get more suited for the cold. Byakuya without saying stepped out of the house and waited outside, he could see little white puffs starting to fall, he thanked his lucky stars that he dressed warm before heading out.

Soon he saw a little bundle of clothes next to him, knowing that was Rie he noticed that her kimono was of heavy material, also she had a heavy jacket over her, her hood was up and she looked up at him, her brown eyes showing joy "C'mon! I know where I wanna go" she said. She then sheepishly looked down.

Byakuya gave her a confused look "What is wrong Rie?" he asked her.

"I cant move fast like Shiro-nii-san, or like Youri-onii-chan-" she was cut off when Byakuya scooted her up into his arms, her face becoming a dark red.

"You mean you would like me to carry you." He said, a soft smile played on his lips. She nodded, he smiled again "Okay"

"Y-You can put me down once you don't feel like holding me" she said in a timid voice.

"Hn" was her only reply.

She then told him the way of where she wanted to go to. Soon they ended up in the 78th district, poor people were all around them. Byakuya did not like this place one bit, he could feel the eyes of people looking at him, once again he did not like that feeling. Subconsciously he gripped Rie tighter to himself, feeling panic well up when he gripped air. Looking down he did not see the little girl in his arms.

He went into panic mode, and Byakuya NEVER went into panic mode, his sences strained till he could hear he laugher, he frowned Rie was so going to in big trouble. He used his newly shunpo to get to where she was.

He saw her giggling and hiding beind a sack of flower "Rie, what are you doing behind the flower?" he asked her, his stone face almost cold. Rie looked up, her big brown innocent eyes looking into his somewhat worried steel grey ones.

"I was…uh…playing hide and seek" she then reached out and tapped his kimono "and now we are playing tag! Your it!" she told him then took off running, giggling all the way.

Byakuya's nerves were now back to normal, deciding to humor the little girl he went chasing after her. He always kept a few feet away, to give her the benefit of the doubt.

He soon noticed the little girl started to speed up, speeding up as well, he did not notice the young lady he crashed into. He fell on top of the girl. "I'm sorry….miss" he looked at the young lady, she was beautiful in his eyes, her hair was raven and her purple eyes were soft, but fright was in them.

The girl nodded softly as her breath came out in pants "It's ok….I was not hurt" she replied. Her voice was like a siren to him, his mind went blank; all he could think was about this mysterious girl. "Hisane" she said with a smiled.

"Kuchiki Byakuya" he replied, in awe and reverence.

Rie watched the whole thing from behind a building, her brown eyes went wide. Byakuya was hers and this girl just came and took him away from her. She started to cry, being a child her emotions went wild.

Byakuya was snapped from his trance when he heard little Rie crying, he pushed Hisane to the side to aid Rie. He saw the little girl in a ball crying her heart out, he felt a tug at his heart. Picking her up gently he cradled the girl to his heart. The steady rhythm of his heart lulled the girl into a sleep. He smiled gently and started to head back to the clearing.

At the sight of Hisane he almost dropped Rie, keeping a steady hold on the little girl he walked up to Hisane "I have to go" he told her. Hisane nodded softly.

"I understand, a brother like you must take care of his little sister" Hisane said.

Byakuya frowned lightly "She is not my sister, just a….child that I know" he replied. "I will see you later" and with that he used shunpo.

Tears continued to leak from the little girls eyes, even if she was asleep…in her dream she heard Byakuya's harsh words.


	3. History

Hey peeps, well retreat is going and im staying so hopefully I will update all my stories this 5 day weekend

_____________________________________________________________________

Byakuya slowly made his way to the Ukitake complex; all the while weighing the pros and cons of being with Hisane and Rie. This was hard from him, for Hisane was around his age, he would have to wait less…while Rie was still a child. Hisane was from the 78th district, while Rie was at least a higher class then Hisane would ever be.

His thinking was cut short when the sleeping Rie was snatched from his arms, he instant went to grab Rie back but when he saw that her mother snatched her he calmed down. Jushiro and Shunsui were right out there as well.

"What happened Kuchiki-san?!" Rie's mother almost screamed.

"She fell" He replied, his stone cold face was on. "We were playing tag and she fell" he explained, the turning to leave "I will take my leave" He said to the awkward and eerie silence. He was about to leave when he felt his sleeve being tugged on. He looked to see Rie's big brown eyes, her skin red and puffy.

"ByaBya-chan…come back again tomorrow pweese" she asked him. Her iorn grip on his dark blue kimono was almost as strong as light breeze.

He took a step away, looking forward he could feel her grip on his kimono no longer "Hn. We will see" he replied coldly, then just as quickly he left using shunpo.

Bya…kuya" her voice cracked as she reached out for where he was, her tears continued to fall.

…..

That was Rie's first rejection. Byakuya did not come the next day, nor the day after…Soon the days became two weeks, only once had Byakuya come to visit.

His excuse was that there was some tough times at his house. Rie did not take that. Soon those two weeks turned into two months. In about a week would be Rie's 5th birthday.

Byakuya was invited to the party, Jushiro knew that even for a short amount of time Byakuya has had such an impact on his little sister.

During those two months of no ByaBya-chan, Rie was moody and often was not responsive to most things. His mother would not be able to put Rie to sleep, she became more distant than any child should be.

For the sake of a child Jushiro sent out that invite.

Byakuya sat at a table, the birthday invite sat in front of him. He was torn between visiting Hisane (In secret of course) and going to Rie's birthday. He pondered about this for a good hour. He thought about the last time he saw Rie…when was the last time? All he thought about at the moment was Hisane and becoming a shinagami A.S.A.P. When was the last time he saw the little Ukitake? He could not remember. He set the letter aside, he would go…_but_ only for a short time, he would not miss his date with Hisane.

He thought about as to what he would give the little girl his mind drew a blank, maybe a stuffed animal? A doll? Candy? He sighed with frustration, why did this child have to…his jaw became slack _'this child?_' was all he could repeat in his mind. When did Rie become _this child._ He made a resolution that he would never discourage Rie any more than he already has. He decided that he would ask her what she wanted at her birthday and he would get it for her, for the time being his very presence should suffice the--Rie.

Much to Byakuya's distaste his mother came in, not that he did not love his mother but she would always sway him in his decision making, also he could trust her with anything. Long story short his mother knew about Rie and Hisane.

His mother's long black hair hug beautifully in the sun, she sat on the opposite side of Byakuya "I see something is troubling you my son" she said.

Byakuya nodded "Yes, I have a birthday invitation for Rie" he said, then sighed "I was going to visit Hisane the same day" he said.

His mother smiled gently "When was the last time you saw Rie?" she asked her son.

Byakuya thought once again '_I must of visited some time during these two months right?' _he thought, now thinking about it…he hasn't visited her in the two months "Two months ago" he replied, then trying to act grown up he added "But she is just a child, she does not care"

"Byakuya, my son did I tell you about how I met your father?" His mother asked. He shook his head. She began her story "I was a young girl, around Rie's age and your father was about five years older than me. He fell in love and did I. He gave me a promise ring for my 5th birthday. I then caught your father looking at my sister, your aunt, then I saw her sporting a promise ring as well. I was so mad at him, throwing a temper tantrum I took off the promise ring and threw it down the gutter and stormed off, you would think he would marry your aunt but he did not. Realizing that he made a mistake it took him around 100 years before, even our wedding day I was not happy, knowing that my sister had the promise ring that he gave her…she had taken it off on my wedding day but I am sure she has it somewhere. Not but twenty years ago…your father presented me the same promise ring he gave to me as a child, that's when our marriage started to turn for the better five years later we found out that I was pregnant with you, my one and only son" His mother said and reached out and held her son's hand that rested on the low table.

"And the moral of that story is?" Byakuya asked his mother.

She smiled at him "A woman's grudge runs deep, make sure you keep in Rie's good grace, or you will find yourself alone" she said, then stood up she looked back at her precious son, oh how she wished she could help her son, but some things her son had to learn the hard way. "I will make something for her, and you can take it to her if you want"

Byakuya nodded and watched as his mother left him to ponder about what he was going to do.

______________________________________________________________________

Sorry that it was short, ill update hopefully soon enough


	4. What happened there

Thank you x-x SilverRain x-x for always posting a review, I kindly appreciate it. Now you might hate ByaBya-chan a little long, but don't loose hope…it must get worse before it ever gets better.

___________________________________________________________________

It was the day of Rie's 5th birthday, Byakuya wore a light blue kimono with silver dragons on it, he liked the month of April, and Rie so happened to be born April 7th. He held the wrapped doll in his arms, his mother was quite the artist.

Painting a beautiful porcelain doll that looked a lot like Rie just much older, as a young woman. He nocked on the Ukitake complex, he could hear the buzz inside of the doors. He could hear Kisuke's voice, Jushiro's voice, Shinsui's voice, Yourichi's voice and last but not least her parents voice.

Much to his relief Jushiro opened the door to the complex, he had a relieved smile on his face "Kuchiki-san I am glad you were able to make it" he said. He then stepped aside for the young Kuchiki.

Byakuya nodded, his eyes roaming the house, there were streamer and confetti, much to bright for his taste. He then was led to the main room where everybody was at. As soon as the door opened everybody looked up to see who came.

Rie had a bright pink kimono on and was currently playing catch with Kisuke and Yourichi. Rie looked up to see who came, her happy yet distant eyes instantly turned hard and emotionless. She dropped the ball and walked out of the room.

That made Byakuya's heart drop, how could she of become so cold in a matter of two months. He followed Rie out, she sat out by the pond, taking a stick and scaring the Koi inside the water. He then sat next to her "Hey Rie-chan" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

Without diverting her eyes she replied without much emotion "Hello Kuchiki-san". She wanted to throw herself into him and shower him with her childish love but she did not.

He frowned softly "Please, Rie-chan, you know you don't have to use formalities with me" he told her. He then sighed as he then placed his gift at her feet "Open it. I think you will like it" he said.

Frowned as she the stood up, dropping her stick she turned to him, angry tears streamed down her face her brown eyes showing him a world of hurt "No, I cant, after two months… I can't" she repeated then turned and fled, all the while her tears streaming heavily.

Byakuya watched as Rie ran away from him, how could this happen to him? Standing up, his mind did not even think of using shunpo to go after her. After about twenty minutes of running and not finding the little silver haired girl he started to panic. Speeding up he then tripped over something. Falling to the floor with a loud grunt he looked to see what he so clumsily tripped on. What he saw made his blood run cold. Rie was lying on the ground, her arms around her chest and her face taking on a blue-ish tint. Her mouth open and shut several times as she tried to take several shallow breaths.

He crawled over to her, he had no clue what was happening to her and quite frankly he was scared. Picking up the small girl his mind kicked into action and he used shunpo to get to the house. He barged into the room where everybody was "Whats wrong with Rie?!" he demanded. Setting the now unconscious girl on the floor.

Yourichi was first to reach, being by their side in a second she looked over the girl then picking her up she looked to the rest of the group "I will be back to tell you where I took her" and with that Yourichi used shunpo, just a slight stirring of the air was left.

Jushiro was first to pull out of his dazed state "What happened to Rie out there?!" He shouted.

Byakuya flinched a little, then sighed "She became upset at me and then ran off. I found her on the floor like that" he told them.

Rie's mother started to cry, on the other hand Rie's father stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, not even a sign that it went to his heart, his face cold and emotionless.

"All we can do is hope for the best" Shinsui said as he then sat back "Rie is a strong girl, I believe she will pull through" he told the family and friends.

Byakuya sat down and nodded, his eyes downcast onto the wood flooring. "I know she is a strong girl" he replied. "I just hope Yourichi gets there in time…so nothing bad will happen to Rie" he said softly.

Twenty minutes past, everybody sitting there silently, every second seemed like a century, every second moving painfully slow. Byakuya's mind was far away from his body, the first ten minutes was about if Rie was not properly taken care of, what would of gone wrong. The other ten minutes was split from between Hisane and what he would tell her for being late and the other is why was he ignoring the little girl like this, and if he hand already fallen out of Rie's good grace where his mother told him not to fall.

After a seemingly eternity long torture Yourichi came back, her features were calm and collected.

Rie's mother stood up "Where is she? Where is my baby?" She asked, her voice almost going into hysteria.

"She has been admitted into the local doctor that I know, your daughter is in good hands" Yourichi said.

"Please let me see my sister" Jushiro pleeded with Yourichi.

She nodded and stretched a little "Okay lets go…but do you want to use shunpo?" she asked.

Everybody nodded, and with that then everybody used shunpo and followed Yourichi.

Soon they arrived at a large complex, not huge but big enough to fit a good amount of people. Yourichi slid the door open "I am back, with Rie Ukitake's friends and family" Yourichi announced.

Soon an elderly woman came out, her hair was a pixy look and white, she smiled gently and motioned from the group to sit down in another room "please sit guests" she said.

They nodded and all sat down around a small table (Imagine it like at Kisuke's shoten) The woman passed out tea to everybody.

Rie's mother was first to speak "So, is my daughter okay?" she asked.

The old woman just smiled "my daughter will tell you that. RETSU!" the woman cried. Soon a girl no older than 21 came in, her hair was back in a braid and she sighed.

"Okasan! You don not have to yell" she said, then pushing back a few of her dark hair she looked at the charts "In regards to Rie Ukitake…your daugher has…..

__________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger XD hehe I know you love it when I end it there =]

I guess you have to tune in next time =]

Cause I have a head full of boogers and my mom wants me to rest.

And my resting with be

A) try to take a nap while watching nothing

Or

B) take a nap while watching Prince Caspian

Just guess which one I will choose ;]


	5. Valentine Edition

So yea S.A.D day is tomorrow and I decided to do a special edition, this mini plot is not part of the story whatsoever but it will give a somewhat inside look on how things will turn up. So I hope you enjoy it -goes to listen to My Bloody Valentine and Valentines Day-

________________________________________________________________________

Rie was in the third seat of the 6th squad, her long silver hair, which if it was let down would barely touch her butt, was in a bun with some strands hanging out to frame her face. Renji was gone to the human world with Kuchiki-taicho's sister. She sighed and hit her head on the desk where the paperwork resided "Ugh! I hate paperwork" Rie groaned.

Rie was now a beautiful young lady, she had just turned twenty one. She still lived with her brother and family. Rie was pleased with herself, she had been successful in life so far, becoming a seated member of the Gotei 13 and she had been to at least seven different squads.

So far she liked Byakuya, Shinsui and her brothers squad the most. She had dated a few guys here and there but they never filled the void she felt. She knew that void became a little smaller when Byakuya was there, and always grew when he was not there.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in" Rie called.

A girl with a red face came in, her brown hair hung to one side in a braid , her green eyes timid "Ukitake-san" she said.

"Please, call me Rie" she replied, her attention was now on this girl, really anything for a break from the paperwork.

"Uh somebody gave me thing to give to you" The girl replied shyly, then handing her a neatly folded note.

Rie accepted the note with much enthusiasm, looking at the letter she saw '_Ukitake-chan'_ in beautiful kanji/cursive(whatever you think is more beautiful) "Thank you, you are dismissed now" Rie said. The officer nodded and left. Once the officer was gone Rie opened the note, she could hardly contain her excitement.

Byakuya watched her excitement from the door behind her. He smiled gently, if she was this excited by just receiving the note he could tell the joy of her face for tomorrow.

Rie had not noticed her Captain behind her, instead she was engrossed in the note.

_Dear Rie,_

_Come under the Sakura Tree at 12:30, your secret Valentine will be waiting for you there' _

_Sincerely yours, Secrete Valentine' _

Rie glanced at the heart shaped chocolate that laid on the desk, she had received them earlier today, then glancing at the red roses that were in a vase by the window; she received those earlier this week.

She blushed gently "I will defiantly be there" Rie exclaimed then twirled in her chair, suddenly her eyes widened as she saw her captain burring by a couple of times, slowly she stopped turning the chair to looked sheepishly at Kuchiki-taicho. Her face was a dark red "K-Konichiwa Kuchiki-taicho" she squeaked out, embarrassed to be seen like this.

Byakuya inwardly cursed that she did not use his pet name, not for a long time. He kept his stoic face on, "What is that Rie?" he asked.

Rie blushed a deeper red "A love note" she replied. Then tucking it into her shinagami uniform she went back to work.

Byakuya watched her for a little bit before he went back to his own office.

The next day came around, Rie Ukitake was off for today, she dressed in a light green and baby pink design kimono. Today was Valentines Day and she would soon know who here secret admirer was, she just hoped it was a hot guy. She was busy in her room putting on the right blush and eyeliner.

Jushiro knocked on his sisters door and opened it "My, My why is my little sister dressing up?" he asked with a soft smile.

Rie pointed to the note and continued to pamper herself with things.

Jushiro looked over the letter, he wondered how his sister could be so dense at times, clearly this was in Byakuya's hand righting, he chuckled lightly and then coughed a little.

"What is the matter brother?" Rie asked. Jushiro just shook his head and left his sister alone.

"You may want to hurry up its almost 12:20" Jushiro called over his shoulder.

He could hear his sister "EEK!" and then knew she was gone, he could no longer feel her reiatsu.

She sighed as she was five minutes early, sighing she calmed her body down, or she would be having a hard time soon if she did not. Right when the clock in the room she was in stuck 12:30 she went out to the sakura tree, nothing was there except for a bouquet of red roses tired together, walking over to them she saw a note.

'_Walk down the Sakura Tree path, that's where you will find me_

_Sincerely your secret Valentine.'_

Rie picked up the bouquet and took in a lung full of the beautiful flower, they were fresh. She knew the path well, so she headed down there.

Soon she saw that that Sakura Tree's were blooming and the petals were falling off, creating a romantic setting. Softly she could hear a song playing.

_Give me more lovin' than  
I've ever had,  
Make it all better when  
I'm feelin' sad,  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you. _

Rie smiled as she gently made her way though the path, her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest.

_You make it easy,  
It's easy as 1, 2 .. 1, 2, 3, 4  
There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you _

She saw a black robe move on the side of a Sakura Tree. She smiled as now her heart was doing flips, by what she saw was a tall person. Rie liked tall people.

_Give me more lovin' from the very start,  
Piece me back together when I fall apart,  
Tell me things you'd never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when I hurt so bad,  
Best I that I've had, I'm so glad I found you I love bein' around you. _

What she saw took her breath away, there standing there was Byakuya Kuchiki, his scarf was not around his neck, and his hair was down…and that made him look sexy, very, very sexy "Kuchiki….-taicho" she breathed out.

Byakuya frowned slightly "What have I told you Rie-chan? You do not have to use formalities" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

Rie blushed a deep red "ByaBya-chan… are you my secret Valentine?" she asked  
_  
You make it easy It's easy as 1, 2 .. 1, 2, 3, 4  
There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you. _

Byakuya walked up to Rie and held her firm yet gently by the waist. He looked down at the silver haired 3rd seat. He let the song talk for him. He gently set a soft pace for them to dance.

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2 .. 1, 2, 3, 4  
There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you.  
(I love you) I love you.  
(1, 2, 3, 4) I love you  
(I love you) I love you. _

Rie looked up at Byakuya, tears in her eyes "I love you to ByaBya-chan" she said, she then heard one of her all time favorites starting to play, the pace was soft and they continued to dance. Rie laid her head on Byakuya's chest to hear his heart pounding softly.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Rie smiled as they danced…Two of her favorite songs playing back to back "Byakuya…I just want to tell you, I loved you for the longest time" she wispered

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Byakuya looked down at Rie, then he took his hand and pulled her chin up so she would look at him "Rie, I loved you just as long, I missed you every day…No every second I was away from you" he told her.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them make me rise when I fall._

Slowly their heads inched closer and closer to each other. Rie could feel Byakuya's breath on her lips; Byakuya could feel her breath on his lips as well. Finally which seamed like a century their lips met.

As soon as their lips met Byakuya pulled her closer to him, while Rie tangled her hands into his raven black hair. The kiss was sweet at first then grew very passionate.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_

They broke for air, Byakuya had a small blush grace his face while Rie was deep red. "Rie would you be my Valentine?" he asked.

"Only if you be mine" Rie replied.

He smiled as he then laced their fingers together "Lets get something to eat" he suggested.

Rie nodded as she then sighed, everything felt so right. It was right. They finally broke the rift that formed between them.

Unknown to the two Jushiro and Shinsui were watching the two from a distance "Finally they made up, took them long enough" Shinsui commented with a yawn.

Jushiro smiled, he knew that Rie would make a complete 180 once today was done, he was going to get his little sister back that he thought would be forever lost.

________________________________________________________________________

So how do you like them apples? Well stay tuned, next update will be back on the plot.


	6. Hospital Stay

Hey people!!! Well yea, I am updating, hope you like it…SilverRain you don't mind me calling you silver or rain do you? Anyway yea…so about my week…

I think I got my first migraine last night, I felt like a vampire…I had to be in my room, my computer off and every light off and I had to rest, I slept and it went away =D

AND!!!! I get to go back to P.E and Tae Kwon Do soon 3

And for some reason I have been craving something to do with vampires…I already read the Twilight series…and I am listening to my songs….oh well.

Well enough of my rambling….on to the story, when I so lovingly let you finish with a cliffhanger.

__________________________________________________________________

Retsu took a gulp of breath, the air in the little room was stuffy and full of tension. She looked over the charts, her eyes then darting up to look at the family and friends she said "Rie Ukitake has activity induced asthma" she said. Her grey-brown eyes showing no fear.

"Thankfully the young lady brought her here quick enough" Retsu's mother said, sighing she stood up, "I assume you want to visit your daughter?" she said. Rie's mother stood immediately and nodded. "Okay, right this way ma'am, your daughter is asleep at the moment so you may want to keep your voice down"

The group followed the elderly woman, in Byakuya's mind he wanted the old woman to move faster, he could not fathom how Rie was doing.

Unfortunately he was last to enter the small room. He was amazed at how much was inside, for looking dirt poor they looked like they had the top items in the room, Rie laid on a bed with a type of mask, he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest, he sighed a sigh of relief as he saw that her lips were no longer taking on a blue-ish tint. He watched as Rie's mother cried and held her little girls hand.

Jushiro was on Rie's other side, his hand clamped over her small one, he had a relieved yet sad smile playing on his lips.

It seamed like everything was standing still.

Suddenly her eyes opened, her brown eyes piercing straight into Byakuya's grey ones, his eyes instantly froze on her, his body unable to respond to his minds command.

Her small lips curved up, even under the contraption that helped her breath. "Byakuya" she mouthed out.

He took a step forward "Yes?" he asked, his trance like state was interrupted by the door sliding open. He torn his eyes away from Rie to see who the intruder was. His eyes widened in surprise and his jaw became a little more slack "Hisane?" he asked.

Hisane had gotten a job helping clean things at a hospital earlier that month, maybe to get money or maybe to try to find her baby sister again…The reason was still unclear to even Hisane herself. "Byakuya?" she asked, in disbelief, why was he here?

Byakuya went to Hisane's side "Why are you here?" he asked her.

She looked at him, blinking twice "I could as you the same thing" she asked. That snapped Byakuya back to Rie.

He glanced over to the bedridden child, what he saw shocked him, Jushiro's eyes were covered by his white bangs but he knew his brown eyes were glaring at Hisane.

Jushiro could finally see the girl that stole Byakuya away from his sister, she was not even beautiful looking, her dirty looking face(Even if it was washed) and simple kimono… he could not see what Byakuya saw in that girl.

Byakuya's eyes went down to see Rie, her eyes were shiny and appeared bigger, he then saw the streaks of wet on her cheeks, then a big fat tear rolled down her face, her breathing was a little more labored. She turned her head away to face her brother.

Byakuya felt his heart sink, what had he done?

Four hours had passed since then, four very tense hours passed, around the first hour Byakuya left with Hisane…stating he had to talk to her, he had not been back.

Rie had gotten to sleep around the second hour. The friends and family still was there looking at her.

Soon the family and friends were forced to leave for the visiting hours were over.

In the dead of night Rie gained a visitor, he sat down on a chair and held the girls hand. She began to stirr, he then thought of a way to put her back to sleep.

He began to sing, he had visited the real world for a day and picked up the song.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

That alone he could tell she was starting to fall back asleep. He continued to sing though… he hoped that if she was dreaming, that she would be dreaming of him.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

He smiled as he then gently closed his eyes, he slept the rest of the night there in the uncomfortable bed holding her hand.

_____________________________________________________

So how do you like them apples? Well? Yea I know you love me…well anyway, review okay? And the song was Here without you by 3 doors down


	7. Dreams

So guys, how much more chapters do you want me to do till I time skip?

And thanks Silver =D don't worry, I am following the story line about Hisane, so your revenge will come but unfortunately not this chapter.

And thank you I'llxBenxUrxEnigma2010. I have read that series and have not found a lot of stories I have liked, now I'm not bashing on the writers, I just prefer [insert a sexy vampire's name here] x OC.

And here is my blab about me =D (you can skip if you wanna lol) So yea I was at Tae Kwon Do right? And every Friday night is sparring night, so I was first to spar, so yea I chose one of my friends and we fought, during my fighting I did a tornado roundhouse kick, it was freaken awesome!!!!

And now I got a sore throat and the sniffles. Fun lolz.

________________________________________________________________________

It was early morning when Hisane came to work, she mainly cleaned and checked to see if anybody wanted anything. She had made her rounds till she stood outside of Rie Ukitake's room, her hand hesitated at the door, she had heard very little about the girl but she knew Rie was close to Byakuya's heart, and slowly she herself was filing in Byakuya's heart and making his love for Rie smaller.

She sighed, what was she thinking, she knew Byakuya loved her, he saw her every day for at the very least two months, then he ditched her for a child's birthday?! She was angry, going to her job feeling rejected she was surprised to see Byakuya with a bunch of other people in the room, she could feel the hatful eyes on her but all she could see was Byakuya?

He had gone outside with her to talk, and told her the whole story about Rie and himself. She could not deny the jealousy bubbling inside her. She wondered if Byakuya could read minds because soon after he took her into his arms and held her, that then turned into a small kiss here and there. She knew Byakuya was going to be hers.

Hisane had not noticed that she was clenching her teeth till they hurt, she had not noticed that her hand was gripping the handle to the door. Softly she opened the door and peered inside "Ukitake-san?" she said softly, just in case the child was asleep.

What she saw made her want to murder somebody. There was Byakuya sitting in a chair, his head was laying on the mattress and his hand was holding the child's hand. Byakuya had a much more calm and serene look than she had ever seen him have.

She walked over to the two, Rie was asleep and by the looks of it having either a dream or a nightmare as Hisane could see her eyes moving under the eyelids, she gently shook Byakuya's arm "Byakuya" she said. He did not stir, she sighed and then left the two.

Not much longer Byakuya awoke, it was the most restful sleep he had in years, his cheeks tinted a slight pink, for he had a small dream. He was older and the head of the Kuchiki clan, he was wearing stiff kimono and he did not like it, he waited at an alter, a priest was behind him. His fiancé wanted to have a somewhat American wedding, while still having traditional kimonos on. His best man was Jushiro while his fiancé's bridesmaid was a girl he did not know, he saw Yourichi behind the unknown girl and another behind Yourichi they all wore matching black robes, one wearing a white jacket type thing, he too was wearing one.

He waited there an impatient man by nature he was fidgeting a little till he heard the music, he looked expecting over to the doors, there he saw an angel, she wore a white and a long kimono, she walked agonizingly slow, Shunsui was leading the girl down the aisle. When she reached the alter she smiled through her veil, he smiled back.

They made their vows when the priest said "You may now kiss the bride" -Byakuya could remember clearly the love he felt for her- He turned to her and slowly moved the veil from her face, there was an ever young and beautiful Rie looking up at him.

Her chocolate brown eyes radiating love and joy, while his steel grey eyes showered with love and excitement. Her hair was up in a bun while some of it fell out. "You look beautiful" he told her.

Rie smiled and replied "Your absolutely handsome" her voice was like a chime, beautiful and crisp. She was small but beautiful.

Byakuya then kissed her, it was full of passion and love. During their first kiss as a couple somebody screamed out "NOOOO!!!!!" it was more of a shriek than a scream. He broke the kiss to look at who screamed but that was when his mind decided to wake him up then.

His eyes were a little cloudy at first and his arm was stiff from the position but other than that he felt wonderful. He noticed there was a cold draft, looking to the door he saw that it was slightly open, shrugging he got up and closed the door.

When he turned back around he was greeted with Rie's eyes and a blush upon her cheeks "Ohayo Kuchiki-san…" her voice trailed off.

Rie was having a nightmare and a dream. It started off fairly well, Byakuya was hers and she was older, they were happily together. No Hisane no anybody. She and Byakuya were taking a stroll through a meadow, the wild flowers were in bloom and the air was fresh, Rie was truly happy. Suddenly a voice called.

"Byakuya? Byakuya! That's where you were hiding, with that woman! I thought I told you not to ever go near her again Byakuya" called a woman's voice. His hand left Rie's quickly.

Rie looked at Byakuya with bewilderment, he just smiled a guilty smile "I'm sorry Hisane, I was just talking to Rie" he replied.

Rie could feel the shock filling her body quickly, this was her dream, her false reality! Why was Hisane in it?! She glared ahead of her, there she saw a woman advancing on the two, she had perfectly shaped brows and her hair was a jet black, not one strand was out of place, her kimono was larger but fit snuggly over her rounded stomach. Rie's eyes bulged out.

Byakuya left Rie's side "Hisane, what did the doctor tell you? I clearly remembering him tell you to not move much until the tanjou(birth)" Byakuya said as he placed a gentle hand on the stomach, the sudden smile on both of parents left Rie to assume that they felt the baby kick.

Wait baby?!

Byakuya laughed "Little Cho or Hayate is happy" he said. He then looked at Rie and smiled at her bewildered look "Don't look surprised Rie, Hisane is eight months pregnant now" he told her. Then he smiled down at his petite little wife and kissed her lovingly.

Rie woke up only to see Byakuya's back, she had assumed he had stayed the entire night for the sun was not up yet, that alone made her blush. She could not help but utter a good morning.

Byakuya smiled gently at the little girl "Ohayo Rie-chan" he replied as he then sat next to Rie "How do you feel?" he asked.

Rie wanted to say terrible but in reality she was not okay. She nodded softly and yawned a little.

"Ah your still tired, go back to bed. It is still to early" he replied. Rie nodded and turned over on her side and fell back asleep.

Byakuya continued to watch the child, he was split between Hisane and Rie once again, but had a feeling that his heart knew who he liked more, just his heart did not tell him and that angered him quite a deal.

He sat down and continued to brood over his dream and his constant battle inside his head.

_____________________________________________________________

I know this was really just fluff but it will play a part later.

And give me a break I had finished this story around 10 so my mind is leaning more towards sleep anyway. I know you don't like Hisane but you cant leave her out of the picture, not yet that is.


	8. Time Skip

I think I just learned something new about myself tonight. I think I am a neurotic perfectionist. Tonight I had an off night in Tae Kwon Do, man I was so frustrated tonight, even to the point of tears. Then I looked up perfectionist and I saw on wikipedia _neurotic_ perfectionists are "unable to feel satisfaction because in their own eyes they never seem to do things [well] enough to warrant that feeling of satisfaction"

I think I may have a slight part of that, or is it that I'm just way to competitive?  
Oh and star, your day is coming, but where if the fun if you take out the be-otch to make fun of ne? And because you have commented on all my chapters I will make a mini story just for you =] it will be like Valentine's Day but oh well -shruggs her shoulders-

And cause of my geometry grade I'm kind of killed from the cpu so like yea XD lol

Well enough of me on to the story.

________________________________________________________________________

~Time skip to four years later~

Rie was now nine years old, Byakuya was still walking on shaky ground, and he divided his time equally with both Hisane and Rie.

Byakuya was in his last years of his long training. He was invited to Rie's birthday party.

Jushiro asked to have an audience with Byakuya the day before in a secluded place, a restaurant none the less. Jushiro as well as his friend Shunsui had become captains of squads not but two years ago, while Byakuya was going to become a seated member of squad 6.

Jushiro had grown his hair out long, not long after Rie's fifth birthday did they find out Jushiro had asthma as well (I know it's not asthma that get's him sick, it's TB but it's my story so my sickness) his was much more deadly though. His eyes showed wisdom, it was unusual for a twenty-three year old to hold so much but he did. He asked Byakuya if he wanted a sip of sake.

Byakuya of course did not decline, for he had sake before. They both had a small glass in front of them when Jushiro decided to talk first "I am glad you were able to come talk to me today Kuchiki-san" he said as he took a sip of sake.

Byakuya took a sip as well "I am glad you allowed us to talk" he replied "Is your family doing well?" he asked.

"That is what I came here to talk to you about" Jushiro replied "I have to thank you, all these years you have kept my father at bay. You see my father does not think highly of women" he started the conversation "All this time you were spending with my little sister was a moment away from his hateful gaze" he noticed Byakuya becoming more alert, good.

Byakuya was alert, the sake was almost forgotten by him, Rie was tortured for 5 years till he came along? And even then he abandon her for a time. He grounded his teeth together. His eyes telling him to continue.

"My father has become even more cruel as the years progressed" Jushiro.

"Might I ask why are you telling me this?" Byakuya asked, keeping his outside demeanor calm and collected.

"Oh, no reason." Jushiro replied, "My father is with Rie now, picking out her present" Jushiro said calmly.

Byakuya's eyes widened a considerable amount "Where are they going?" he asked, he sound like a man that was out of breath.

"That I can not tell you, but if you hurry I am sure you can catch them before they go" Jushiro replied.

Byakuya stood up abruptly, his steel eyes held a determined look to them, he bowed to Jushiro "Domo Arigato Jushiro-san" he said, then as quickly as he stood he was gone.

Jushiro for a split second wondered if his decision to tell Byakuya the truth about his father was a good one, he knew his father would not be let off easy. Weather Byakuya knew it or not, he held deep feeling for Rie. There was always a chance that this plan that he had thought up would backfire.

The negative consequences weighed more than the positive but he was willing to risk the good and the bad.

The negative was, his father would take his vengeance out on Rie and his mother, and the pain would increase ten folds.

The positive was, he would be rid of his father and maybe he and his mother and sister could live a much more normal and peaceful life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many things were coursing though his mind, all this time… all this time he was ignorant about what went within the walls of the Ukitake household. Somewhere in the chaos he blamed himself for her pain. He believed himself. He knew he was hurting her, for he continued to date Hisane, his love for her grew as well.

He just had one problem with Hisane, she was easily jealous and always doubting his love for her. Time and time again he had to reassure the young girl that he was hers, which in fact was a lie that he himself had known for four years. He had to tell both him and her, convincing her but not so much himself.

In the distance he could see the crest of the Ukitake family. '_Just a little farther, don't worry Rie I will protect you with my life' _he thought. Pushing his body till his muscles protesting and pleading for him to slow down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rie had woken up early in the morning, for a child that was unusual. Her deep brown eye's scanning her room, landing on the dark shadow in the corner of her room. Her eyes widened as she knew what was to come. She pulled her blanket up to her chin. "Ohayo Father" she murmured, she knew exactly what would be happening. This happened more than once, it happened often. Torturing her mother she knew she was not going to be an exception.

Her father looked up from looking out the window, a cold breeze flowed in; causing Rie to shudder. "Ohayo little Rie" he replied, his smile sent chills down her spine "It is the day before your birthday, are you ready for my gift?" he asked her.

Rie knew if she said 'no' his anger would flair, so she nodded "Hai" she replied.

He smiled as he adjusted his zampacto "And now Jushiro will not be here to protect you" he said. Standing up he advanced to his daughter, without warning he used his sheathed zampacto to strike his daughter across the face "Here is just the beginning" he whispered to her, his demented smile and his soulless eyes gazed upon his small daughter

Two hours later, Rie cowered in a corner of her room. Blood pooled out around her, her head was bleeding and she had multiple bruises marring her arms and legs. Rie's father held a twisted grin, for two hours on and off he had beat his little girl.

He raised his bloodied zampacto to hit Rie once more when he was knocked from his balance and he was thrown across the room. He hit a piece of furniture and blacked out for a little second.

Enough for Rie's savior to catch her up and take her out of the room. Rie being to light headed could not see his face clearly. Yet she did not mind, she would of let anybody help her if it meant one less day of her father's beatings.

She was set down on a plush floor, a futon she guessed. "Stay here" the voice murmured.

She thought she was safe, she laid down her head and cracked an eye open, only to scream at the top of her lungs, there with his sword unsheathed stood her father. A crazed look in his eye, "Die!" he shouted and with all his might brought the sword down.

____________________________________________________________

Well I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger =]

So who is Rie's daring rescuer? Well stay tuned for the new chapters

I hope you like it 3


	9. Happy Birthday Rie

Gomen nasai people….. I got caught up in SAT's and cleaning my room… and I am starting a new Twilight story, check it out if you like Carlisle =D

So yea this is Star, this chapter is dedicated to you =]

_______________________________________________________________________

Rie was sure she would be cut in half, her eyes were frozen open. Her body shivering, her mind was blank as she screamed. Just when it was going down there was a clanging sound and sparks flew everywhere.

Rie looked up to see a figure in front of her, his sword drawn out as well as the two battled to get the upper hand on this fight. The figure looked back at Rie's petrified form "Go Rie! Go find an officer" he ordered.

Rie sat there in a heap on the floor for a few seconds, her eyes wide and scared her figure shaking terribly. The figure sighed as he then with a new amount of strength pushed Rie's father off and tumbling to the floor.

The figure turned around and took Rie's broken and cold shivering form into his warm and welcoming arms, he cradled her body close to his "Please, Rie whatever you do…don't give up" the voice whispered.

Rie's brown eyes looked up to see the face of her savior. The steel grey eyes looking back at her, just they were gentle and kind.

"ByaBya-chan?" she whispered. The voice said nothing as she was then covered with a blanket.

"Shh, sleep it will all be over Rie-chan" the voice whispered.

Rie could feel her eyes growing heavy it was only a matter of seconds before she was fast asleep.

Byakuya risked taking a peek at the bloodied bundle in his arms, he removed the blanket from her face only to see how much her father really did hurt her. Her cheek was swollen and a trace of blood had already made a line down to her chin. He clenched his teeth in a way to stop himself from saying something mean about her father.

When he arrived at his home he immediately summoned a maid to get the family doctor and quickly. He then removed the now bloodied blanket from Rie, to see her asleep. Most of the blood had dried by the air and now only a little was leaking down. He frowned. He was going to do something about this. He was a noble so he was sure this subject was not going to be dropped.

Byakuya was so focused on Rie that he didn't notice a girl walk in. When there was a soft cough Byakuya looked up, his hand was on the hilt of his sword as he looked back only to see his mother. His body relaxed and his eyes once again became soft "Mother" he whispered. He then clutched Rie closer to his body.

His mother smiled gently as she then sat down next to her son, she was quite proud of him, for he had turned out to be a very noble son… The perfect heir to the Kuchiki family. She was a little disappointed in her son when he made the wrong choices but what can you do? Just acknowledge your fault and try to make it a perfection. "That woman is calling for you" she said. Now despite Byakuya's mother's sweet and soft spoken personality she did not like Hisane. The girl was always so scared if Byakuya wasn't with her 24/7 that he was cheating on her.

Also she took advantage of the Kuchiki's hospitality one to many times. Michiko hated it when Hisane whined about everything. Just a month into her lodging she complained that she was not close enough to Byakuya her son. Then Hisane whined that she didn't get to see him as often.

Hisnae may of looked innocent and sweet but she was a clingy brat.

Michiko then sat next to her son and held her hands out in a gesture to see Rie. Byakuya hesitantly handed the girl to his mother "I will check up on Hisane, I will be back" he told her as he then stood up and left the girls.

Byakuya slowly walked to the room which belonged to Hisane. His mind was in the past, when he brought her to his home.

"_Hisane? Hisane! Where are you?!" He yelled, he must of looked like an idiot yelling for somebody obviously not there. He walked around looking for Hisane only to see her crying in an ally way. "Hisane, what's wrong?" he asked her as he gathered her in his arms._

_Her big eyes looked up at him, they were filled with tears "I had to give away the most precious thing in the world to me" she replied as she was then filled with tears once again._

"_What?" he asked her._

_She shook her head "Nothing, I am fine as long as you're here" she replied as she then gripped him fiercely "Please don't leave me Byakuya. I was so scared you'd leave me for that child." she said, Hisane did not like Rie one bit…in fact she hated the child._

_Byakuya let out a warning grunt "Rie is not just 'that child' she is much more than that" he told her._

_Hisane glared slightly and then felt the need to spit but stopped herself "I understand" she replied._

"_Let us go to your place for a while" Byakuya said._

_Hisane then burst into a new wave of tears "My home was taken from me as well" she said._

_Byakuya's eyes widened "What?!" he exclaimed as he then pulled her into a standing position "Your coming to live with me" he said as he then drug here all the way back home. _

Byakuya sighed as he hand his hands inside his sleeves to stay warm on this chilly morning. He knew Hisane would be awake, she had insomnia…it was normal for a person of her status to have such a thing.

He sighed as he neared Hisane's room and he knocked softly "Hisane?" he questioned.

There was a mumbled 'come in' and a shifting of blankets. Byakuya took a deep breath and then slid the door open, he saw Hisane yawn and sit up, the clothing on her shoulder slipped a bit and it have him a glimpse of her skin, she held the blanket up to her chest "Byakuya, come sit with me" she said as she eagerly invited him to her. He gritted his teeth and sat next to her and not into her open arms. She frowned and looked away "Your always so distant with me when that girl is around. Please tell me she isn't" Hisane begged Byakuya.

Byakuya could not meet her eyes as he looked outside, silent as he listened to Hisane speak. Hisane started to cry "Byakuya! Do you even love me any more?!" she wailed. She then moved over to cling onto him "Please tell me that you love me. Byakuya! Why is she here?" Hisane asked.

Byakuya looked over to the scared girl beside him, he felt a pang in his beating heart "Rie was assaulted this morning she will be staying with us until it will be settled" he replied. Standing he then left Hisane by herself.

He quickly made the trip back to his mother and Rie. The sight he saw warmed his heart. Rie was cradled against Michiko's chest, the child was completely clean so it was easy to see her bruises and the now scabbing cut on her head and cheek.

He walked over and kneeled next to his mother. "Is she okay?" he asked her, his eyes glued to the girl in front of him.

Michiko smiled and nodded softly "Once we got her some warm tea she was back asleep. She wont need much medical attention, the wound is already healing." she told her son. She looked up, her dark blue eyes scanning his face, to see nothing but her baby boy in that face. He may of liked putting up the tough guy look but she knew he was just a big teddy bear underneath it all.

"Hisane doesn't like her" Byakuya stated as he then reached forward to take Rie into his arms.

Michiko reluctantly handed Rie over, over this short period of time she already considered Rie her daughter. It was funny as Michiko could never picture Hisane a daughter-in-law, but she could picture Rie her daughter-in-law or even her own daughter. "Well she can be a pain at times" she replied softly.

Byakuya sighed as he then stood up "Rie should be in bed" he told his mother as he then went to take her to another room.

Michiko stood and sighed "If only you knew my son. If only you knew"


	10. Sorry Guys

Hey guys! Yea long time no see, yea well you see my laptop got a virus and it took a dump, then my mom's laptop did not have word, and let me tell you…I about died of not having it. Well I will update in a little. =]


	11. Investigation

Hey, I hope this update doesn't suck. I am out of ideas at this point, I want to do a time skip so badly but then there would be a lot I would skip and then it wouldn't make sense. Oh and by the way thank you Lady Sadistic, and you too Star! And Nina, I know….but you better not text me! I know you as well!

______________________________________________________________________

Brown eyes opened to greet the afternoon. How long has she slept? Why was she not covered in blood as she normally was? Rie sat up and surveyed her sleeping quarters. The outside door was slid open to allow a cool breeze to come in, and for her to see the beauty of the outside. A bird chirped outside of the door, it was small and white.

Rie smiled a little, but when her cheek stung she quickly relaxed her cheek muscles. She raised her right hand to feel around her cheek, poking and prodding at her sore cheek she concluded that she probably had a bruise there. She tried to raise her left hand but it hurt too much, she let out a squeak and suddenly a maid came in.

"Miss Ukitake. Please, do not move your arm is badly hurt" she said.

Rie looked at the girl, she had short blond hair and baby blue eyes, she was dressed in a light blue kimono, she was around 5'4, and she was a young woman, the only thing that was off was her necklace, it wasn't like a normal necklace, where there was a pendant at the end, it was a small chain around her neck it had a large hole on the end where the chain went through, and the end hung softly on her kimono. "Who are you?" she asked.

The girl smiled "My name is Matsumoto Fumie", She replied with another one of her smiles.

"Matsumoto-san, where am I?" Rie asked.

"You are at Kuchiki-sama's house" she replied.

Rie looked confused "Why am I here? Where is Father?" she asked. She noted that she could hear footsteps coming their way. They were soon joined by Byakuya, he had his hands tucked away into his sleeves, his hair was not yet done. He wore a dark blue kimono with a silver koi and dragon on it. His deep blue eyes looking at the two.

"Good morning Fumie, Rie" he said. He looked tired, Rie noted. "How is your child Fumie?" he asked.

"Rangiku is…fine m'lod" she replied, a pained look on her face but she quickly got rid of that look and smiled.

Byakuya nodded "I will talk to you later" he said. Then turning to Rie he said "Please leave us. I must speak to Rie alone" he said. Fumie nodded and bowed as she then left.

Rie looked at Byakuya "Why am I here?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed as he then sat on the seat next to Rie's futon. "I was informed that your father was…mistreating you." He replied, "I came to your house, and caught your Father in the act of hurting you. I defended you….and brought you here" he said, leaving much out.

"Where is my Father now?" Rie asked, her brown eyes were focused on her hands that laid upon her lap. She was thankful for being taken out of that situation, this day, he put much more power into his beating.

Byakuya watched Rie, she looked sad in a way, this was the wrong emotion that he was expecting. "He is in prison, he will be giving a hearing in about a month." He replied, "I will give your family financial help, as your Father was the income for your family." he told her.

Rie nodded "Thank you Kuchiki-san" she replied softly.

Byakuya sighed, he hated it when she used the formality, it just didn't sound right, when it came from her lips.

Rie caught that sigh, she knew that sigh "Sorry ByaBya-chan… it's just….it's hard, I don't mind the abuse, but I want Mother to be happy…not hurt" she said. Suddenly her tears fell down her face, she didn't care. Suddenly she launched herself into Byakuya's body, she wanted to be held, to be comforted.

Byakuya, to put it plainly, was surprised; he didn't know she would be using his pet name, then launch herself into his torso. It hurt, and he did let a small grunt escape, but when he felt her body shake in a sob he gently wrapped his arms around Rie. He held her for a good few minutes, as he was silent and let Rie cry.

Soon the two were visited by Michiko, her dark purple and gold design kimono told anybody around that she was nobility. Her long black hair was done up in a bun, some of her hair was in gentle curls around her face. She smiled at Byakuya, which in turn he smiled back at her.

"Hello, Rie-san, we welcome you to our humble home" Michiko said, a smile played on her lips. Rie looked at Michiko, she was just as beautiful as her own Mother, which made Rie's mood darken just a bit more.

Michiko then squatted down and held her hand out to the little girl "Come Rie, lets get you washed up and then we can talk" she said.

Rie looked up at Byakuya, she did not know this woman, Byakuya let a small smile form "Go on" he said as helped support Rie to her feet, "I trust my Mother completely" he said.

Rie nodded as she then followed Michiko outside of her living quarters, Michiko smiled at Rie, "So do tell me, do you like my son?" she asked, a somewhat teasing smile played on her lips now. Rie blushed and looked away. "Awe you do, since when?" she asked.

Rie continued to blush "Well…I…uhh" she tried to talk but the words just were not coming out of her mouth.

Michiko just chuckled and ruffled Rie's hair "It's okay, I understand" she said. "I am quite proud of my son, he has turned out to be a wonderful son, you know he has been holding you in his thoughts for a while now" she said as she looked down at the young girl.

Rie smiled softly "Thank you" she replied.

Michiko looked ahead "Okay, we will be at the hot springs soon, I am sorry but you will have to wear my son's older clothes, as Byakuya was my only child I only bought boy's clothes" she said with a nervous chuckle.

Rie smiled softly once again "Oh, it is no problem, back home…I use to sleep in my brother's clothes when my night dress was drying" she replied.

Michiko nodded, as the two soon entered another room, The natural rock formations made two ways, Michiko chose the right, and Rie followed after. It was hot in there, Rie felt a little uncomfortable but she was not going to complain. "We are going to bathe in the one that holds the most salt minerals, it will sting but it will help with your cuts." Michiko said.

Rie winced, she hated when something stung, she was more or less a wuss when it came to pain. "Okay" she replied softly. Suddenly the two came upon changing screens, Michiko got behind one. Rie understood and soon was doing the same.

Not but a few minutes later both girls were walking to the back of the medium sized room, towels wrapped around their bodies to protect them. When Michiko and Rie turned the corner Hisane's head popped out from the water, her deep purple eyes watching the two.

Her hair was still perfect even when it was wet, it pooled out around her "Ohayo" she said softly, but venom laid hidden under that simple greeting.

Rie did not glare at Hisane, she did not like Hisane but not enough to glare at her "Ohayo Hisane-chan" she said, a somewhat mean smile played on her lips.

Michiko nodded "Ohayo" she replied as she then led Rie farther back.

Rie sighed once they were away from Hisane's hateful glare.

Soon the two were at the back, the big natural pool let out hot steam almost everywhere. Michiko quickly got in and sat on the natural seat of rock that they have smoothed out. She sat down with a sigh "These minerals will help" she commented.

Rie nodded as she slowly got in, wincing every time the water hit a bruise or a healing cut. "I hope so" she replied.

-time skip till around early evening-

Rie walked around the house, Byakuya's old clothes adorned her body. His clothes that Michiko had loaned him were far to big on her, the sleeves completely covered her arms and then some; his pants as well had to be rolled up so that they wouldn't be ruined. The white top only made her skin seem paler, and the blue bottoms muffled most sounds of her feet tapping against the wood.

Her hair was done up into a traditional bun, and she had no makeup, for Michiko believed a lady should not wear any makeup until she has passed the one hundred and sixteen years of age. Rie agreed with her.

Rie could hear Fumie's voice and it was a sorrowful, not sweet. She went to investigate, around the corner she then heard a older voice, not of Fumie.

Rie successfully hid herself behind a potted plant, she saw Fumie, with a older girl, around Shiro-nii-sama age but maybe a little younger, hmm maybe a bit younger than ByaBya-chan's age. The girl has strawberry blond hair, and even at her young age had large breasts, her bright blue eyes shone with rebellion.

"Rangiku, please just come home" Fumie begged.

"No! As long as your still working there I will never come back" Rangiku growled.

"Why?" Fumie asked, tears were in her eyes, but did not let them fall.

"Because I…Because I don't want to be stuck there, to live my life there. Your nothing but a dog to them" She growled at her mother.

"I am not stuck here, and I am a servant…that is my job" she replied, then took a step closer to Rangiku "Please come home, I love you. I miss you" she said.

Rangiku frowned and stepped back from her mother " I don't care! All you care about if your job, you didn't even love Father!" she cried, her own eyes tearing up. "And…And I don't love you! And I never will! Gin is my family now!" Rangiku yelled as she then turned to run.

Fumie sighed as she then let the tears fall. By that point Rie came out from hiding. She walked up to Fumie and hugged her.

Fumie was startled but she soon hugged the little girl back "That was Rangiku" she said softly, tears fell into Rie's hair but she did not mind. "I don't think I will ever get her back" she said as a sob escaped from her.

Rie looked up at the crying woman "Don't cry, you will get her back, I know you will" she said.

____________________________________________________________________

Yea sorry that this is basically fluff, but it will show up later. Well review okay =]


	12. breakfast time

Ack! School starts soon. I am so nervous, I have Chemistry first period and I heard it is very hard. And I have most my classes with my bestie, so I am cool with that lol. Anyway on with the story yea? You know I really need to make a plot line for this story, it has no back bone! And it makes me really mad. Oh well

________________________________________________________

Rie then went about her day, watching the Kuchiki household function. She often folled Fumie around, and if she spotted Michiko, she followed her. She had yet to find Byakuya, and she had a lot of heated stairs with Hisane.

The lunch bell was rung, she raced to be there. Her stomach demanded that she was to be there. Her near silent foot steps were heard practically running to the family's private dining room.

She was met by the horrid picture of Byakuya kissing Hisane! Rie wrinkled her nose up in disgust, as her appetite was instantly dropped. Rie frowned as she then ran out, but not without grabbing a roll from a basket.

Byakuya instantly looked confused and disappointed, what did he do? He sighed as he then let go of Hisane and pushed away from her to go retrieve Rie and talk to her.

He had no clue what happened back there, he was first to the dining room, Hisane was second. He was also sitting down when Hisane came to him, and grabbed a hold of his clothes. She then planted the kiss on his lips, a steady and hungry kiss. He eagerly returned the kiss with just as much passion. His hand snaked into her hair to get a better grip. That was when it started to get very heated as Hisane then whimpered into the kiss. He smiled in the kiss. But that was when Rie came in.

He sighed as she searched for Rie reiatsu, it was faint, like one of a new student. Jushiro probably was teaching her a little. He found Rie sitting on a rock by a Koi pond, he gently sat next to her "I am sorry you had to see that" he told her.

"As am I" she replied softly as she sighed again "I should of knocked" she replied.

He shook his head "No, acts like that should not be public" he told her. He then stood up as he then picked up Rie with ease. She out a started squeak, he chuckled "Come, breakfast has been served" he said.

________________________________________________

Sorry I have writers block x.x


	13. Happy Belated Halloween

Hello guys, just making a spin off…or more like a filler for Halloween. I am still working on a plot line for Childhood love, so please, if you would. wait a little while longer. This will not leave off from S.A.D. it will be a completely new spin off. And sorry I didn't get it out in time.

Now I need you to interact with me. Okay? Go on you tube, and type in Portuguese Love Theme. It should be the first vid that shows up. Now let it load, and once Byabya-chan leads her to the middle of the floor, and the lights dim, that is your que.

_______________________________________________________________________

Rie looked at the invitation sitting on her desk at home, her silver hair cut short, so that the bangs in the front barely reached past her chin. Her brown eyes weary, an invitation sat on her reading desk. The neat kanji told her that it was Byakuya's handwriting. Like every year, one captain always has to host a celebration for Halloween. This year it had unfortunately landed in Byakuya's hands.

And like always, he usually did something to hide most people, last time, it was a dimly lit outside party. He was hiding for the most part. This month had been a hectic month, to say the least. Two officers were cut down in cold blood…and well, it was her late mother's birthday in this month as well.

She sighed, tonight was the night that she would have to go to a masquerade and dance, now she wasn't really complaining…really she was just a little mad. All the stores were out, it seemed like all of Soul Society had bought a kimono for this event. Jushiro had come into his sisters room, only to see her sulking like a child "What is wrong Rie?" he asked his little sister.

"Nothing Nii-san, I just am a little depressed" she replied with a sigh.

"About what?" he asked, sitting next to her, he had not liked the fact that the party would be a masquerade, he was never fond of it…for one he had always some how, some way, seen Hisane in the crowd.

"I don't have a dress and the masquerade is in two hours!" Rie whined. A full pout on her lips. She would have to skip, she looked at her brother, he wasn't dressed up yet, but she had seen his kimono, it was a light silver, with blue trimming. His mask was an ornate blue mask…it was beautiful.

Jushiro gave her a sad smile, as he then stood up, pulling his sister with him "Come, there is something I must give you, I think your ready for it" he told her. Rie looked at her brother in confusion.

"What do you mean Nii-san?" she asked. What was it, that he wanted to give to her? Jushiro led Rie to their parent's old room. Rie hated and loved coming here. It reminded her of her mother, who she loved more than anything in the world. While it also reminded her of her father, a cruel hearted man, who enjoyed manipulating everybody.

She looked up at her brother, wondering once again where he was taking her. He took her to the walk in closet in their parents room. Ton's of shinagami uniforms and regular old kimono's were inside. "Nii…-san?" she asked again. He pulled her to a wooden case, it was decorated with ornate patens, a battle between good and evil.

"Our mother told me to give this to you, when it came time" he said, as he then pulled out a little key, he then unlocked the case. Inside, were elegant kimono's and the first one, Rie had fallen in love with, instantly. It was a deep Blue purple kimono. Hanging on the inside of the door was an ornate mask, where purple and blue feathers stuck out of the side, and the mask covered all the way to the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, it's lovely!" she exclaimed, pulling the kimono off and holding it to herself, It would be a little tight but oh well. "May I wear it Nii-san?" she asked. Jushiro smiled at her.

"Of course" he relied, "now, get ready.. It will take time to get there" he told her, enjoying the spark in her eyes. It had been a long time since he had seen that look on her, it made him proud to of been able to bring that smile and joy on her.

-twenty minutes later-

Rie was done, her make up finished. She smiled at herself in the mirror, she looked beautiful, she had to admit. Jushiro knocked on her door "Ready?" he asked, usually for speed they would use flash step…but this time they were using a carriage. In order to impress people.

They arrived at Byakuya's home, it was dimly lit, but she could already see people there, talking, interacting. Rie had to fight off a sudden urge to hide herself, sighing she looked at the mask in her lap, this was her hiding, she would have to hide this night behind a mask, and only hoping to get a glimpse of Byakuya.

"Well here goes nothing Nii-san, see you later" she said, as the coachmen helped her down from the carriage. Holding up her mask she smiled, this would be easy…or so she hoped.

Inside, there was another air to the party, a song was already up, a song everybody knew… and everybody sang to it.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!  
Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . .  
Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .  
Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown__. . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . .  
Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . ._

_But who can name the face . . .?_

_Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!  
Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!  
Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!  
Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!  
_  
_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
There's another  
mask behind you!  
Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!  
Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you_

Rie smiled, inside, she could see people already becoming drunk, and the dancing was a free dance, people dancing every wich way. Inside was loud and bright, while the outside was dim and tranquil, only Byakuya could pull this off… which reminded her, knowing the special room. Rie had slipped from the crowd, to the more quieter part of the house, her foot steps silent. She did not even had to think to know where she was going. To Michiko's grave, to give her offering to her. The surrogate mother, that she loved with all her heart. She traveled out past the garden into the back, where two graves stood side by side, one, a picture of Byakuya's Father, which she hardly knew, but even then she knew he was a good man. And next to the man, was a beautiful picture of Michiko. She was smiling, her eyes full of life. She knelt down on the clean rock slab. Her hands together, she bowed her head and prayed. After five minutes she looked up "Thank you for listening to me, I hope you are pleased with me" she said with a sad smile.

After that, she was free to go back to the party, as much as she didn't want to. Going back, a new song was on. It was a passionate song, one that invoked love and romance. Sure it was a Halloween party, romance still bloomed. She smiled, softly and slowly she made it to the drink and snake stand. There she grabbed a rice ball, and started to nibble at it. Watching the couple, soon she was accompanied by a masked figure. His kimono was a deep blue, and the pattern was a gold dragon wrapping himself around the wearer.

Rie looked up, the back hair was pulled into a low pony tail. His mask was of a red and blue dragon filling the mask, it touched all the way to his top lip. "Konbonwa" he said. Rie nodded in reply.

She glanced up at the man again, he was handsome, from what she could see. His pale skin looked familiar, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. He then looked at her, a small smile spread across his lips, making her blush. "Would you like to honor me with this next dance" he asked, Rie had a thought about who it would be, that made a smile grace her lips.

"I would be honored" she replied. He nodded, and smiled again.

"Wait right here" he replied, as he then touched her hand, his warm calloused hand, on her free hand. Rie stiffened up, once he was gone she mutter his name.

"Byakuya…" she knew it, she knew it was him.

Byakuya who was making his way to the musicians, smiled, her soft skin, yet enough calloused to know it was hers. And he knew what song he wanted them to play, he had picked it out especially for their dance, he knew it was a one in a million chances that he would find her in this crowd of people. But there she was, when he was going to rest one song, shyly nibbling on the food.

This song, required the Viennese waltz. He had it all planed out, how to talk to her, if he did find her, and how to ask her to dance with him…but when he saw her; there, standing in all her glory, vaguely remembering the kimono that she was wearing belonged to her mother. When he found her, his entire plan, vanished…to say the least, he drew a blank. His mind as clean as a slate, her innocent beauty, had drew him to her. Now he was making his way to musicians. Telling them that it was time, and once he was on the floor to play that special music for him, and his woman. He smiled and drew near to the maestro. Whispering in his ear it was time, just wait a little till he's on the floor. The maestro nodded in agreement and then went back to his musicians instructing them to get ready for the special song.

Byakuya went back to where he left Rie, she was still there, but now she was talking to…who he assumed to be Hisagi. His kimono was a grey color and a cream embroidery on, with koi. He felt a jealous rage rip through him. How dare Hisagi intrude on his territory, and without his permission! He suppressed a growl in his throat as he then approached the two "Hello, ma'am, may I have this dance?" he asked, Rie nodded, he then led her to the middle of the floor.

He smiled at her, from what he could see, her eyes glowed with anticipation, it was a beautiful sight. He could see other couples moving away to give them room.

He saw the lights dimming, he smiled it was time.(And que the music) He then gently started to lead her, their steps slow, yet fluid. His eyes trained on hers. She was beautiful tonight, some wayward thought came to his mind 'why did I marry Hisane, when this beautiful flower was already here before me'. He led her a small circle, the song demanding nothing more than a soft dance, he could envision the water, and the soft forest scenery around him, he could see Rie sitting beside him, in a traditional wedding kimono. He was surprise to see that much, revealing just how much he wanted her, now…he just had to woo her. Taking light steps, he came close to her, both their eyes were burning, with passion. A good sign. A very good sign.

He smiled at her, as they danced in a slow passionate circle, the passion may of lacked on the outside, for it looked more like a dance competition, from the way they were looking at each other, than an actual dance. But on the inside, it was just the two of them, nothing was outside of their bubble. Her smile, lit up her whole face, even if over half of it was covered, Byakuya could only imagine how much more beautiful she was under the mask.

"you look beautiful tonight…Rie" he said, in a soft voice. He smiled, showing her that he knew.

"As do you….Byabya-chan" she replied, using his pet name, her cheeks faired with red, showing her embarrassment. She looked away for a split second, trying to will away the red.

"Only now you blush?" he asked, another smile graced his lips. He took one hand to look back at him. "I must admit, your blush is cute" he told her, he chuckled, as her cheeks darkened.

She smiled back at him "Only you would say that" she told him. They made another turn as he gently twisted her away from him, then twisted her back.

In the crowd, Jushiro watched, silent tears streaked down his face, they were tears mixed with joy and a strange sense of peace, like everybody such as their mother and Michiko's mother were pleased with this turn of events. He smiled, so glad that he could feel their pride, and joy, that this has happened, his sister deserved this much, tonight he would have to give his thanks to Michiko and his own mother for protecting and guiding them to be together. He looked around, pleased to know he wasn't the only one moved by not only this song but also the two perfect couple dancing down there.

He was soon accompanied by his best friend Shunsui "Hey, why the tears?" he asked, a bottle of sake in his hand.

"I don't know, I do believe because I feel peace" Jushiro replied, a sigh coming from his lips.

"What song is this?" Rie asked.

"Portuguese love theme" he replied. Byakuya then drew close, knowing the end of the song was coming, his lips agonizingly slow, inching close to her, finally. Once the brights joyful sound did their lips meet, the electricity surged through them. Her hand then became free and became tangled in his hair, her other hand, holding the mask dropped, the ornate mask fell to the floor.

Byakuya's hand rested on her hip, drawing her ever closer. His hand holding his mask was crushed in between each other. Their hands holding each other close. A heated kiss onto each other.

Everybody cheered for the two, claps and cheers could be heard, when the two parted they smiled at everybody. Byakuya bowed.. And Rie curtsied.

Once again the light dimmed to black. The couple, had easily escaped when the lights were down. They had escaped to the garden. The night was still young.

-a month later-

Rie sat outside on the wooden porch, flipping through a book. She had moved in with Byakuya as a result of him asking her to stay. So here she was, now flipping through a book., munching on some twizzlers. Byakuya soon was outside with her, draping a blanket over her.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, what do you think is a good baby name?" she asked, out of curiosity.

His eyes widened and then glanced down at her stomach….

____________________________________________________________________

So how do you like that? A little late for Halloween but oh well. By the way Masquerade is a song from Phantom of the Opera, by Andrew Loyd Webber. and I took parts and cut out parts to fit the song.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! I am terribly sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I have a reason though. I need to bring my grades up, and turn in my missing assignments. So until June 16th, I wont be publishing any works. Thank you for your kindness.


	15. Fighting

Hello, long time no talk. How have you guys been? Good? Great. Well my Bestie Nina is holding our story ransom and demands for another chapter of this story up. I should get back to writing shouldn't I? It has been a while. Okay fine a long time. Well here is the long awaited chapter. Enjoy.

"Kuchiki-dono! Release me! I demand it!" Rie screamed as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I am not hungry!" she hissed.

Byakuya blinked "When did you ever call me -dono?" he asked confused. Rie took this opportunity to jump out of his arms. She then pointed her fingers at him. He gave her a confused look.

" Way of Binding, no. 61. Rikujou Kouro" with that, six shards of yellow light bound the surprised boy. He wondered how could she learn such a thing. Sure it was very weak but it stunned him enough to get Rie the opportunity to run.

"How did she learn that?" he asked in a stupor. While he was standing there dumbfounded his Mother walked past him.

"My son, what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked, as she walked over to her befuddled son.

"Rie, she.. She used" his voice trailed off as he still could not wrap his head around the fact that she would: A. Use any violence on him. B. that she even know any kido.

"From the look of it, she used Rikujou Kouro" Michiko said as she then extended her arm and her slim, pale finger touched the binding light, and it shattered into a million small fragments of light. "She must be learning from somebody to know that" Michiko said, she then put her hand back inside her kimono.

Byakuya nodded, he then smiled at his Mother, "Thank you Mother" he said, then gently kissed her cheek and then went to find Rie. He found the girl a little farther away in the compound. Inside she was working on her fighting skills. Though they were very sloppy, she was putting her whole spirit into it. He noticed the bread roll to the side of them. It was half way gone by now. He sighed, was she learning all this on her own?

"You know, you, Shiro-nii-sama, Shun-nii-sama, Kisu-nii-sama, and Youri-onii-sama, you guys were all I looked up to" Rie said as she looked over to Byakuya, who by now had let himself inside the small room.

"You do know we have a sparring room" Byakuya said as he sat himself down on a spare pillow.

Rie sighed as she looked down, doing a back kick in the process as she then jabbed with her left and then punched with her right. "Yeah, and? I don't like it there, too many people looking at me" she replied as she then tried to do a jumping kick, but looked and felt very awkward to both her and Byakuya. He then took it upon himself to teach her. He then stood and placed his hand over Rie's head.

"Let me teach you" he said as he watched for her reaction. He was not ready for the amount of affection that radiated from her eyes when she looked up at him. He could not help but smile at her as he then rubbed her head affection ally.

"Really?" she asked. "Shiro-nii-sama, wouldn't like this" she said as she then looked down at her now dirty feet, the clothes she was wearing (Mind you it was Byakuya's old clothes) had by now fallen over her feet.

Byakuya then scooped up the young girl. He held her close, her head rested on his chest, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat. "Am I still alive?" he asked with a laugh.

Rie nodded "Yeah, just barely though" she teased.

He smiled down at her "Are you sure you want to work out before breakfast?" he asked, a little concerned for her welfare.

Rie nodded "Yes, I am sure I won't be staying here for very long" she replied "I am sure my family won't want me here longer than is needed" she said. Byakuya nodded. Soon they were at the dojo. He set her down.

"Okay, to warm up Rie, you need to run five laps around the dojo" Byakuya said, Rie nodded as she then ran as quickly as her small legs could take her.

Soon she was done. Byakuya was standing calmly in the middle, some time with two minutes he has changed into workout clothes. "Ready Rie?" he asked as he took a fighting stance, his right leg took a step back and both his arms were up as blocks.

Rie looked a little disturbed "Are we fighting?" she asked. Byakuya nodded.

"Get into a fighting stance" he instructed. "Free sparring." he told her.

Rie gulped and nodded.


End file.
